Arranged
by Tofu-kun
Summary: An arranged marriage. Saling tidak mengenal. Benci satu sama lain. Akankah mereka akan jatuh cinta? Atau tetap seperti itu selamanya? Anyway, MikuxLen story.
1. Chapter 1

To : Minna-san

Mohon maaf jika ada berbagai macam kesalahan seperti typos, EYD, dll. Aku bukanlah penulis yang berpengalaman jadi tolong dimaklumi. Satu lagi, sebenarnya aku sudah pernah me-post-kan fic ini tetapi aku hapus lagi karena ada kesalahan. Maklum author baru jadi aku baru coba-coba. Maaf banget,ya. T-T

Please enjoy *bow*

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN VOCALOID

* * *

**Prolog**

_The Surprise_

* * *

**Miku POV**

"Ugh, bosan." Kataku untuk yang kelima kalinya hari ini. Hari ini aku benar-benar bosan. Semua tugasku sudah ku selesaikan dan sekarang aku tidak ada kerjaan. Aku hanya memandangi langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih sambil tiduran di kasur ber-cover _teal_.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

"Masuk." Dan terihatlah pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu.

"Nona muda, tuan ingin bertemu dengan Anda di ruang kerjanya." Kata _butler_ Kakakku, Dell. Akhirnya ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan.

"Baiklah" Aku pun bergegas ke luar dari kamarku dan mengikuti Dell yang sudah berjalan di depanku menuju ruang kerja kakakku. Dell adalah _butler_ yang handal, tetapi dia terlalu serius dan sikapnya agak dingin membuatku kadang merasa canggung di dekatnya. Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana kakakku tahan berada lama-lama dengan Dell mengingat sikap kakakku yang selalu ceria, sangat berlawanan dengan Dell.

Semenjak orang tuaku tewas dalam kejadian tragis beberapa tahun lalu, kakaklah yang menjadi kepala keluarga. Mau tidak mau, kakakku yang baru berusia 11 tahun pada waktu itu pun harus menggantikan posisi ayahku sebagai CEO dari Hatsune Group. Aku masih berumur 8 tahun saat itu terjadi. Walaupun kakakku masih anak-anak pada waktu itu, tetapi ia berhasil membawa nama Hatsune Group menjadi salah satu perusahaan multi-nasional terbaik di dunia.

Kakakku, Mikuo, mungkin terlihat ceria dan bodoh, tetapi sesungguhnya dia sangatlah pandai, karismatik, dan juga pekerja keras. Awalnya, banyak orang yang meragukan kemampuan kemampuan kakakku ,tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi yang meragukan kemampuannya. Melihat kemampuan kakakku yang hebat, aku juga tak mau kalah dengannya. Terkadang, Aku ikut membantunya dalam menangani perusahaan.

"Nona muda, kita sudah sampai." Dell berkata kepadaku sesampainya di depan ruang kerja kakakku. Aku pun bangun dari lamunan. Segeralah aku masuk ke dalam setelah Dell membukakannya untukku.

Di dalam ruangan, aku melihat kakakku berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya. Kedua telapak tangannya bersandar di atas meja menopang tubuhnya. Di depan meja kerjanya, berdiri juga 2 orang _strangers_. Mereka semua menatapku. Kakak mungkin menatapku dengan wajah datar, tetapi matanya berkata lain.

_'Ada apa?'_ Pikirku.

"Selamat siang, Nona. Anda pasti Miku Hatsune, bukan?" Tanya salah satu orang asing yang berambut _platinum blonde_ dan mata _sapphire blue_ sambil tersenyum ku dengan ramah. Dilihat dari wajahnya, aku memperkirakan di berusia antara 30-40 tahun.

"Ya, nama saya Miku Hatsune. Dan tuan adalah..."

"Ah, maaf. Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya adalah Alex Kagamine" Senyum ramah masih menghiasi wajahnya "Dan ini adalah anak saya, Len." Ia menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki seumuranku dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Kagamine-san." aku menunduk 90 derajat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Benar – benar gadis yang cantik dan santun." Komentar Kagamine-san.

"Terima kasih." Jawabku dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, sepertinya saya akan pergi sekarang. Saya tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan penting antar saudara, bukan?" Setelah itu, Kagamine-san dan anaknya pergi ke luar ruangan. Meninggalkan aku dan kakakku sendirian.

"Ada apa, Onii-chan?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, Miku." Kata kakak dengan lembut sambil menundukkan teal-nya menutupi kedua matanya .

"A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" oke, aku mulai khawatir dan raut wajah kakakku yang tak terdeteksi membuatku semakin khawatir.

"Kau akan ..." Mikuo-nii tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan malah menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Aku akan apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada penasaran. Walaupun aku juga penasaran, aku juga merasa khawatir. Firasatku berkata bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi padaku.

1 menit ... 2 menit ... 3 menit ...

"Mi-"

"Kau akan menikah."

"H-huh ?"

.

.

.

"Eeeeeeeehhhh?!"

* * *

Selesai.

Aku sungguh frustasi membuat fanfic. aku sudah beberapa kali membuat fic, tetapi selalu aku hapus karena selalu terjadi Error. Aku pun sebentar lagi mau UN yang membuatku tambah frustasi. Ya tuhan, apa salahku ?! T3T

Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca*bow*

Please tell me what you think ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, semuanya~

Inilah chapter 1. Aku membuatnya lebih awal karena aku mau menebus kesalahanku yang pertama. Maaf jika ada kesalahan.

Disclaimer :**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The Shock_

* * *

**Miku POV**

"Eeeeehhhh ?!" Teriakku dengan sangat keras, tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku sangat, sangat, dan sangat _shock_. Apa aku salah dengar, ya? Tidak mungkinlah aku akan menikah. Jatuh cinta atau pacaran pun tak pernah (lebih tepatnya sih belum =_="), apalagi nikah. Kakak pasti bercanda. Aku kan masih 16 tahun, di bawah umur. Ya, Mikuo-nii pasti bercanda. Aku TIDAK MUNGKIN akan MENIKAH.

"HAHAHAHAHA ! O-onii-chan p-pasti b-b-bercanda kan? N-ngak l-lucu tau." aku tertawa terbahak – bahak dan air mata terbentuk di pinggiran mataku. Setelah sedikit tenang, aku pun mengusap air mataku.

"M-miku, k-kamu nggak apa-apa,kan?" Tanya kakakku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok." Jawabku. Kakak pun menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi beneran, kakak bercandanya nggak lucu. Masa aku akan nikah?" aku pun menggembungkan pipiku karena sebal.

"M-miku …"

"Apa ? "

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kamu akan menikah." Mataku terbuka sangat lebar. Aku pun melihat wajah kakakku. Wajah dan matanya mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar serius. Badanku tidak bisa bergerak. Mikuo-nii tidak bercanda. Jadi ...

Tiba- tiba badanku terasa sangat berat dan lelah, semua yang kulihat mulai menjadi gelap.

Mikuo POV

"Eeeeehhhh ?!" Suara teriakan Miku sangat keras, mungkin cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh seluruh mansion atau bahkan cukup keras untuk di dengar seluruh kota. Aku pun menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku karena aku tidak mau menjadi tuli karena mendengar teriakan adikku yang sangat keras ditambah suara soprannya yang dapat membuat kaca pecah.

Tiba –tiba, Miku pun tertawa terbahak- bahak. Aku jadi bingung padahal sebelumnya Miku terlihat _shock_, tetapi kenapa sekarang ia malah tertawa? Apa Miku menjadi gila?

"HAHAHAHAHA ! O-onii-chan p-pasti b-b-bercanda kan? N-ngak l-lucu tau." B- bercanda soal apa? Aku kan dari tadi serius terus, mana mungkin bisa dibilang bercanda. Apa wajahku ini memang kurang meyakinkan, ya?

Setelah beberapa menit, Miku pun berhenti tertawa dan melihatku dengan wajah yang tenang.

_'Akhirnya tertawanya selesai sudah.'_ Pikirku.

"M-miku, k-kamu nggak apa-apa,kan ?" Tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok." Jawabnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Miku benar-benar membuatku khawatir.

"Tapi beneran, kakak bercandanya nggak lucu. masa aku akan nikah ?" B-bercanda? Jadi Miku pikir aku bercanda?

"M-miku …" Aku agak gugup mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi tak segugup saat pertama kali aku mengatakannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kamu akan menikah." Aku mengatakannya dengan lantang dan serius. Aku melihat matanya membesar. Miku terdiam. Lalu, mata _teal_ Miku mulai menutup perlahan dan badannya terjatuh. Aku pun dengan cepat menangkapnya sebelum ia menyentuh lantai.

_'Dia pingsan'_ pikirku. Aku pun membawanya ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya di kasur dengan perlahan dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai. Aku benar - benar lelah. aku tahu ini sangat pendek, tetapi tolong maklumilah. Aku sedang mengalami tekanan dan depresi saat ini karena tugas yang sangat banyak menantiku.

Terima kasih telah mau membaca *bow*

Please review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Halo, semuanya~

Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf untuk para readers karena sudah lama tidak update *bow* Sebenarnya, habis UN aku mau langsung update cerita tapi setelah kubuka ternyata kena internet positif 0.0 jadi gak update sekarang, setelah melalui berbagai rintangan dan hambatan (karena aku kadang memang agak error orangnya) dan berkat aplikasi a******* di mozilla akhirnya aku bisa login di fanfiction lagi \\(^0^)/ tapi semua data ceritaku di doc manager sudah hilang dan inilah hasil dari ingatanku yang kucoba aku tulis kembali.

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer :** Aku bukanlah pemilik Vocaloid, tetapi hanyalah fans yang bisa berharap

* * *

**Miku POV**

Ugh, seberapa jauh sih rumahnya. Perasaan udah dari tadi tapi nggak sampai-sampai juga sih. Aku udah lelah banget karena perjalanan dari Amerika ke Jepang memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku juga tidak sempat tidur nyenyak di pesawat karena kakakku yang tercinta dan satu-satunya di dunia itu, terus saja mengajakku ngomong lagi dan la-

*Ring**Ring**Ring*

Ah, ponselku berbunyi lagi. Tak perlu lagi ku lihat nama penelponku dan langsung saja mengangkatnya.

_'Mi-'_

_"_Aku **masih** baik- baik saja jadi tak perlu khawatir. _bye" _Selaku sambil menekankan kata _'masih'_. Aku pun segera menutup telepon setelah menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu dan pasti akan ditanyakan kakakku. Kenapa aku tahu? Karena kakakku yang tercinta itu selalu menelpon dan menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali setelah kita sampai di jepang.

Karena tak ada kerjaan lagi dan rumah _my-so-called-fiance_ sepertinya masih jauh aku pun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu favoritku saat ini, 'world is mine'. Sembari mendengarkan lagu, aku pun jadi teringat kembali saat aku bangun dari pingsanku.

**_Flashback ..._**

"_Ugh, dimana aku?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri sambil bangun dari tempat tidur. Kepalaku pusing dan mataku terasa benar-benar berat. Aku pun melihat sekelilingku dan diam sebentar untuk berpikir. Dan setelah itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku ada di kamarku sendiri. Hal yang terakhir yang kuingat adalah saat semuanya menjadi gelap dan tanpa kusadari aku pun mulai kehilangan kesadaranku._

_"Miku, kamu sudah bangun?" Kulihat kakakku berjalan dari pintu kamarku dan menghampiriku sambil membawa segelas air putih di tangannya._

_"Ini minum dulu." aku pun menurut dan mengambil segelas air yang disodorkannya kepadaku dan meminumnya sampai habis. Kakak duduk disebelahku sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut dan melihatku dengan mata yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran._

_"Miku," ia memulai._

_"Kau tahu, dulu Hatsune Group hanyalah perusahaan kecil tetapi perusahaan kecil itu berhasil bertahan selama beberapa generasi dan pada suatu hari terjadi krisis keuangan. Hatsune Group pun hampir bangkrut, tetapi kakek kita , yang saat itu adalah kepala dari perusahaan itu, tak mau menyerah dan ia berusaha untuk meminta bantuan kemana-mana tetapi selalu ditolak." Kakak berhenti mengusap kepalaku dan malah berbaring di tempat tidurku. Kedua telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya. Ia tatap langit-langit beberaba saat ruanganku sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya._

_"Lalu, saat kakek kita hampir putus asa, keluarga Kagamine datang dan menawarkan bantuannya. Kakek kita menerimanya. Setelah beberapa tahun, Hatsune Grup telah berkembang pesat dari perusahaan kecil menjadi perusahaan besar dengan skala internasional. Dan setelah itu, ayah pun menggantikan posisi kakek. Kakek kita yang merasa sangat berhutang budi kepada keluarga Kagamine dan ingin membalas kebaikannya. Dia ingin menikahkan keturunannya ke keluarga Kagamine sebagai tanda balas budi. Tetapi, karena anak dari kedua keluarga semuanya laki-laki, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Lalu, kita berdua lahir dan juga keturunan dari keluarga kagamine. Jadi, kakek kita memutuskan untuk menikahkanmu, cucunya, dengan pewaris keluarga Kagamine. keluarga Kagamine juga menyetujuinya. Ia menulis di dalam surat wasiatnya jika kamu menolak untuk menikah dengannya, maka Hatsune Group akan diserahkan sepenuhnya kepada Kagamine Group, perusahaan yang dikelola oleh keluarga Kagamine."_

_"Aku tahu ini berat, tetapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain ... Ah, tapi jika kamu benar-benar tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencari jalan lain, jadi kamu tak perlu khawatir." Kakak pun mencoba tersenyum untuk tidak membuatku khawatir, tetapi gagal karena aku masih bisa melihat kebohongannya._

_"..." Aku hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar ceritanya. Aku ragu dan takut. Aku tidak mau menikah apalagi dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal, tetapi aku juga tak mau hasil kerja keras kakek dan ayah menjadi sia-sia. Selain itu, jika aku menolaknya Hatsune Group jatuh ketangan orang lain. Dan bila itu terjadi, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami berdua. Mungkin kami akan dikirimkan ke panti asuhan?_

_Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya aku pun membuat keputusan. Mungkin keputusan inilah yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Aku tak tahu apakah suatu saat aku akan menyesalinya atau tidak dan aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini, tapi aku tidak ingin terus melarikan diri dari masalah yang kuhadapi. Itu bukanlah aku._

_"Aku akan melakukannya."_

**_End of flashback_**

Jadi di sinilah aku, menuju ke rumah tunanganku untuk tinggal di sana sampai lulus dan menikah. Sesuai saran Kagamine-san. Apalagi, aku juga tak mau tiba-tiba menikah dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal apalagi belum pernah ketemu (pernah sih sekali, tapi cuma sebentar). Kurasa Kagamine-san adalah orang yang baik, tetapi aku tak tahu kalau anaknya juga orang yang baik hati seperti Kagamine-san atau malah berkebalikan.

* * *

Uwaaah, maaf. kurang banyak, ya? padahal udah berbulan-bulan T^T Sebenarnya sih mau aku panjangin, tapi berhubung waktu mepet dan besok ulangan, segini aja dulu.

Arigatou, minna-san sudah mau membaca, favorite, follow atau review fanfic ini. Maaf jika ada kesalahan typo, EYD, dll.

Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The Journey_

* * *

"Lenny, banguuun~!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek penuh semangat sambil mendobrak pintu kamar saudara tercintanya. Bukannya terbangun, sang _supposed-to-be_ saudara tercintanya pun malah menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan selimut dan mengabaikan saudaranya. Tak ingin menyerah, si gadis pirang itu pun mencoba membangunkannya lagi.

"LEEEEN!LEEEEEEN!BANGUUUUUUNNNNN!" Teriaknya keras. Saking kerasnya, kaca jendela pun ikut bergetar dibuatnya. Tak lupa ia juga menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh saudaranya dengan cukup _*cough*_gila*_cough*_ serta merampas dengan paksa selimut hangat yang menutupinya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Len masih saja tertidur pulas seperti bayi bahkan saking pulasnya gelembung ingus pun mulai terbentuk mengiringi irama nafasnya.

_'Ugh, nyebelin.'_ Batin si gadis. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di kepalanya. Dia pun mulai tersenyum lebar. Saking lebarnya, senyumannya terkesan sedikit janggal bahkan bisa dikatakan terlihat _creepy_ bagi sebagian orang. Sepertinya, di balik senyum manisnya tersirat maksud terselubung.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_'Here we go!'_

*Crackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk*

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pagi itu, seisi rumah Kagamine pun dibuat heboh oleh teriakan tuan mudanya yang tercinta.

* * *

*Riiiing*Riiiing*Riiiing*

"Permisi, nona. Ada panggilan dari Mikuo-sama. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Anda." Suara sopirku, Tanaka-san, membuatku terbangun dari _power_ _nap_. Lalu, menyerahkan telepon itu kepadaku.

"Ah, terima kasih, Tanaka-san." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menggembalikan senyumaku dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Yay, telepon dari kakakku!" Ucapku kepada diriku sendiri. Bukan dengan nada gembira, melainkan nada sarkatis. Bagaimana tidak? ini sudah ke-10 kalinya kakakku meneleponku dalam 1 jam terakhir. Walau HP-ku sudah aku silent, ia masih saja menemukan cara untuk menghubungiku. Seharusnya kakak menemaniku untuk bertemu keluarga Kagamine, tetapi berhubung ada urusan mendadak ia tak bisa ikut. Awalnya aku memang senang karena kakak sangat perhatian, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi _sebel_ sendiri. Beruntung aku dapat tidur walau hanya beberapa menit.

"Moshi mos-?"

"Miku! Kemana saja kamu? Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab teleponku?" Tanya Kakakku dengan nada khawatir.

"Sebelum itu, ada yang harus kubicarakan." Jawabku serius.

"E-eh, ada apa?" Hmm,mendengar nada bicaraku yang serius rupanya membuatnya sedikit gugup

"Bukankah Kakak sekarang sedang _meeting_?"

"I-ini sedang _break,_ j-jadi ngak usah khawatir." Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tanda tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"B-benar." Kakakku satu-satunya ini memang nggak bakat bohong. Kalau bohong pasti langsung kelihatan bohongnya. _Well_, aku pun juga begitu.

*_sigh_*"Sebaiknya Kakak lanjutin _meeting_-nya. Kasihan _client_-nya pada nunggu. Aku sebentar lagi sudah mau sampai jadi kakak nggak usah khawatir lagi. _Bye_~"

"T-tapi..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, titik!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, langsung saja ku tutup teleponnya.

"Nona, Kita sudah sampai."

_'Huh? Udah sampai?' _Ternyata_ s_aking keasyikan(?) ngomong sama Kakak jadi lupa waktu, deh.

Tanaka-san pun dengan sergap membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih. Ketika hendak mengamati lingkungan asing dihadapanku, tiba-tiba sesuatu berwarna kuning melintas di hadapanku dengan sangat cepat. Setelah itu, aku dihadapkan dengan serangan yang sungguh tak terduga sesaat aku menginjakkan kaki di lingkungan ini.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Hai, minna-san!**

**Akhirnya, ketemu lagi sama author malas ini. Sebenarnya, aku bahkan lupa sendiri kalau punya fic yang harus di-_update_ saking lamanya._ Hontou ni gomenasai _m(-_-)m Kalau kalian masih mau baca, author bersyukur banget. **

**Eits, mumpung update, author mau sekalian nitip salam ^^ **

**Happy New Year 2016! Semoga tahun ini jadi tahun yang lebih baik untuk kita semua****\\(^0^)/ Janganlah lupa _'no one can change the past, but everyone has the power to change the future', _jadi jangan galau terus. _Etto_... terus mumpung besok tanggal 4 udah masuk sekolah (nggak tau juga sih kalau tanggal masuknya beda) nikmatilah dan manfaatkan waktu yang tersisa liburan dengan sebaik mungkin, apalagi yang mau UN. Semangat~**

**Thanks for reading *bow***


	5. Chapter 5

Hai, Minna~!

Daripada basa basi langsung aja yuk!

**Disclaimer:** Namanya aja fanfic

**Warning: **EYD error, kalimat tidak efektif, hiperbola, gaje, dsb.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_The Fated Meeting_

* * *

_'Tatapannya terlalu intens.'_ Pikir seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu. Keringat dingin mulai menampakkan diri disisi kepalanya sementara gadis berambut _tosca_ yang duduk didepannya menatapnya dengan tatapan skeptis yang intens. Aura canggung pun mengisi udara disekitar mereka.

"U-um, Kamu mau minum apa?" Tanya laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu seramah yang ia bisa. Mencoba mematahkan keheingan.

"..." Tidak ada respon. Gadis berambut _tosca_ itu terus memandanginya dengan lekat. Bahkan, perempatan jalan pun telah hadir di sisi kepalanya. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap leher belakangnya dengan canggung. Kelihatannya, ia telah memperburuk keadaan. Pikirannya pun melayang dan mengenang kejadian tadi pagi.

**Flashback**

_"Wha-"_

_Byuuuuurrr!_

'UGH! APAN INI?!'_ Teriak gadis berambut _tosca_ bernama Miku di kepalanya. Dia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan surprise sedetik setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Kagamine ini._

'Luar biasa! Kurasa mereka sangat antusias menyambutku!'_ Pikir Miku dengan nada sarkatis. Dirinya sibuk mengusap matanya dari semburan air yang menerpanya tanpa menyadari laki-laki berambut blonde itu tengah melakukan _dogeza_ sambil meneriakkan permintaan maaf. Setelah dia mengusap matanya dan dapat melihat dengan jelas, barulah ia menyadari apa yang dilakukan laki-laki dihadapannya._

_"-RRY! I'M SORRY! AKU SANGAT MENYESAL! MAAFK-"_

_"Umm ..." Miku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya _speechless_ adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaannya saat ini. Tak jauh dari acara dogeza yang tengah dilakukan laki-laki itu, Miku bisa melihat seorang gadis yang tertawa dengan tidak elitnya._

_"BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Begitulah tawa gadis itu sambil memegangi perutnya. Air mata kebahagiaan (?) nampak di sudut matanya yang tertutup. Tak lama kemudian, seorang perempuan dan laki-laki berseragam lari mulai berlari ke arah mereka._

_"Tuuuuaaaan muuudaaaaaa!" Teriak mereka secara serempak. Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua pun melompat dan mendarat dengan posisi menelungkup persis di belakang laki-laki dihadapannya. Ikut bergabung dengan _'tuan muda'_ dalam acara _dogeza_-nya._

H-h-haaachiu!

_Dan saat itulah, Miku baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang basah kuyub di bulan akhir musim dingin. Walaupun begitu, suhu udaranya tentu tidak main-main. Tubuhnya menggigil. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya ketubuhnya mencari kehangatan. Namun apa daya, dirinya yang basah kuyub tak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk mengusir hawa dingin. _

_Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia ingin marah, tapi hawa dingin membuat dirinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Selain itu, masa iya harus menghancurkan pencitraannya di hari pertama. Mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya?_

_Karena terlalu banyak stress ditambah rasa kesal di dadanya hawa dingin yang kejamnya minta ampun dan, Miku pun tak sanggup lagi menahan kesadarannya. Penglihatannya pun menggelap._

**End of Flashback**

Dan begitulah cerita dibalik tatapan tajam gadis didepannya. Setidaknya dia sudah minta maaf. Rin bahkan secara sukarelawan menjelaskan kronologi yang terjadi setelah calon tunangannya itu bangun. Memperkuat bukti bahwa dia -Len- tidak bersalah. Namun, dia sangat berharap Rin akan tutup mulut bahwa air yang digunakan untuk menyiram calon tunangannya itu adalah air bekas pel lantai yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Alhasil, bukannya menyelesaikan masalah malam memperkeruh masalah. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Rin, dimana dia? Dialah yang seharusnya menemani gadis yang ada didepannya.

Melihat ketidaknyamanannya, gadis berambut _tosca_ itu pun menghela nafas. Berusaha meredam amarahnya yang tersulut mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi bahwa kejadian itu hanya kecelakaan.

_'Toh dia sudah minta maaf, kan?'_ Pikir miku.

"Leek juice."

"E-eh?" Kaget. Len tersadar dari lamunannya. Mentalnya belum siap menerima jawaban mendadak dari gadis bernama Miku tersebut. Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mau minum jus daun bawang. Ada, kan?"

"A-a-ada, kok. Hehehe ..." Mendeteksi kegugupan _'tuan muda'_ didepannya, Miku menyeringai. Memutuskan bermain-main dengannya.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa tambah susu, ya? sama tomat dan wortel juga. Perbandingan daun bawang, tomat, dan wortel-nya 2:1:2."

"O-ok"

"_By the way_, kamu suka buah apa?"

"P-pisang."

"Ya udah. Tambahin pisang sekalian."

"O-ok"

_'S-serius nih? Itu jus apaan?'_ Batin Len. Sepertinya perasaan _nervous_ yang dialaminya sudah hilang dan berganti dengan perasaan bingung. Dia pun segera beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke dapur. Namun, tidak sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak _manly_-nya. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan lentur seperti tidak memiliki tulang, tetapi kakinya tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Singkatnya, Len kesemutan.

_'W-waah! Malu banget!'_ Len melirik ke arah Miku yang hanya terdiam melihatnya. Wajahnya pun langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia pun mencoba berdiri dengan tegak. Tidak menghiraukan rasa nyeri yang menggelitik akibat kesemutan. Setelah itu, ia berlari sekencang mungkin ke dapur.

Setelah sosok Len sudah tak terlihat, Miku akhirnya tertawa. Amarah yang dipikulnya terlupakan begitu saja. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Len sangatlah polos dan ceroboh. Tidak seperti saat dia bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Dingin dan _cool_.

_'Yah, setidaknya disini ada hiburan yang menyenangkan'_ batinnya. Tidak Miku ketahui bahwa terdapat sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak geriknya.

Di ruangan lain, sepasang mata berkilat. Seringai sosok misterius itu pun mengembang memperhatikan seluruh peristiwa yang terjadi melalui panel-panel layar CCTV yang telah ia pasang.

* * *

**Yay, akhirnya update juga \\(^0^)/**

**Selagi tugas author lagi dikit, author update aja. Lumayan buat obat bagi jiwa author yang lelah ini karena para guru killer dan tugas yang tak surut-surut. Oh iya, ini daftar kata sulit (?):**

**Dogeza : Cara meminta maaf ala jepang dengan berlutut langsung di tanah dan membungkuk hingga kepala menyentuh lantai**

**By the way (BTW) : Ngomong-ngomong (Yah, siapa tahu kalian cuma tahu singkatannya aja, kan? #hajarauthor)**

**Ya udah, author pamit dulu. Eh... bentar mau balas review dulu (biar words-nya banyak)**

**kaijouchan: Hahaha, memang udah jarang update, tapi author bakalan berusaha, kok.**

**Hatsune Christine: UN-ku udah selesai****. Walaupun, tahun depan**** UN lagi sih**** -_-" Kalau urusan 1 chapter 1000 kata ... ya maunya begitu tapi buatnya lama. Apalagi buat author yang lemot ini. Tapi, author coba ngusahain deh. doain aja ^^**

**euls: Thank you! I also did that sometimes 'cause they have my OTP.**

**Guest: Makasih! Baca terus, ya! *Kasih bunga***

**Minyak Tanah: Sudah pasti ada kelanjutannya dong *thumbs up***

**Selesai! Kalau kalian mau cepat update, rajin-rajinlah mendoakan author malas ini supaya tambah pintar (Kalau ada ulangan jadi nggak usah belajar) dan rajin (kalau ini sudah pasti). Oh iya, dikarenakan author akan memasuki zona ujian, chapter selanjutnya di bulan Juni/Juli. Semoga pas liburan kenaikan kelas, author bisa go all out. **

**_Adieu, Minna~!_**


End file.
